


Fotos antiguas

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kilts, M/M, Pictures
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Depois de comer, tinham-se ficado na sala de estar, e tinha sido nesse momento que a mãe de Ryosuke tinha proposto de meter-se a olhar fotos antigas, e tinha-os deixado lá, inundados por álbuns.O menor não tinha gostado a coisa. Por nada.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Fotos antiguas

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Fotos antiguas**

“Dai-chan, dá cá agora!”

Daiki sorriu, a continuar a escapar pelo quarto com as fotos na mão.

Era a tarde de domingo, e eles os dois, livres do trabalho, tinham ido ao almoço na casa da família de Yamada.

Depois de comer, tinham-se ficado na sala de estar, e tinha sido nesse momento que a mãe de Ryosuke tinha proposto de meter-se a olhar fotos antigas, e tinha-os deixado lá, inundados por álbuns.

O menor não tinha gostado a coisa. Por nada.

Arioka tinha agarrado umas fotos que não estavam coladas nos álbuns, e assim que tinha visto o menor que tentava de para-o, tinha começado a dar voltas no quarto, a te-las na mão e a lança-lhes olhares rápidos.

Por fim Ryosuke tinha-se cansado, tinha-se parado e tinha lançado um som lamuriento, a deixar ao maior tempo de ver com mais tranquilidade as imagens.

“Podes rir, se queres.” disse-lhe, irritado.

Daiki mordeu-se um lábio, a tentar de controlar-se.

“Porque deveria rir?” perguntou, com indiferença.

“Sem essa! Sabemos perfeitamente que vais cair na gargalhadas, Daiki.”

Arioka sorriu e voltou a olhar as fotos.

Yamada tinha que ter mais ou menos cinco ou seis anos; sorria, a linha dos olhos estava tão fina que não deixava entrever a pupila.

E vestia um saiote.

Arioka voltou a olhar ao seu namorado, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

“Não tenho intenção de rir.” disse-lhe, a tentar de manter o tom de voz tão serio como possível.

“Era Carnaval.” argumentou o menor, defensivo.

“Imaginava.”

“E não tive palavra a dizer sobre como vestir-me.”

“Suspeitava isso também.”

“Foi a minha mãe quem decidiu que ia vestir um saiote.”

Nessa altura Daiki revirou os olhos e voltou perto do rapaz.

“Ryo-chan?” disse-lhe, com um sorriso.

“O que?” perguntou o menor, a torcer a cara.

“Acho que fosses mesmo fofinho.” declarou, em tom sem dúvida demasiado serio, dadas as circunstâncias.

Yamada vacilou uns segundos, e por fim abanou a cabeça.

“Obrigado.” murmurou, em tom pouco convicto.

Foi só então que Daiki caiu na gargalhadas, a pôr-lhe os braços ao redor da cintura e a dar-lhe suavemente um beijo nos lábios.

Ficaram no divã o resto da tarde, a continuar a olhar fotos, e Yamada pareceu esquecer a vergonha sentida, mas Daiki continuou a pensa-lo.

A vestir naquele saiote e com essa expressão alegre, Yamada estava mesmo, mesmo fofinho.

Daiki não considerou necessário informa-lo de que ia pedir à mãe dele de poder ficar uma daquelas fotos.


End file.
